Cute Cosmo and Bakura
by PirateTetra
Summary: In a separate story-line, if Yami had never defeated the wrath of evil's bane, there is a different story about 5-year-old Cosmo living with demons who keep her due to her claiming the black jewel that is required for them to remain rulers of world, keep them in their capture. But such a strange girl; she keeps the demons on their toes. And could she spark light into these demons?


Cosmo was walking around a wasteland. She was new to this world, about 5 years old. And for some reason, the world she lived on was full of ruins and smashed dreams. Then out of nowhere, a black and red butterfly fluttered its way down near the green haired girl. She laughed and chased the butterfly with so much energy and joy. She wandered off from the small underground chambers where she lived with a person that took care of her. But she forgot that she was not suppose to leave the chambers at all times. Especially with the demons roaming the lands. Ever since the Pharaoh had lost his battle with the dark one and was imprisoned, everyone had gone into fear. And hid deep below ground where the demons could not get them. But the young Seedrian, Cosmo, was different. She always wanted to meet a demon when she heard of them.

While still following the butterfly, the little one was as happy as can be. That was, until she bumped into something. Once she fell on her butt, she saw that something, was someone. She saw a strange man while snow white hair and a scar on the right side of his face. Left side in Cosmo's view. Wearing a black cloak and a red t-shirt and long black pants. Copper skin and purple eyes. The man looked at the girl in confusion. Then anger.

"Who are you? Why did you bump into me? Stupid kid." The man spat.

"I'm sorry, mister. I was chasing a butterfly. Pwease forgive we." The girls said as she made a face with puppy-dog eyes and a frown.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am? I am Akefia, king of the demons. And for bumping into me, you must be punished."

"Weally? You're a demon? Cool. Can I ride on you and you can fly me to a rainbow?" The child giggled. This only caused the man to twitch. But then, he got an idea from this.

"You want to go somewhere, huh?" He asked the girl. She nodded with excitement. "Alright then. You can come to my castle. I'll give you some food and a nice hot bath if you wish."

"Oh thank you. I barely had anything during the past four days. It is nice of you to take we to your castle." The girl was so excited, she grabbed the man's leg and hugged it tightly. The thief demon then realized that this might be a mistake. But this girl had to punish somehow. "Does this mean I will become a princess if I will go into a castle?"

(Argh. Why me?) The demon thought. He then spread his demon wings and flew until they were standing in front of a huge black castle. "And this is where I live." The demon said as he took the girl inside. The child was amazed at the inside. Red carpet floors, a golden chandelier, black decorations. Her eyes widen as she saw how beautiful the castle was. "Make yourself at home, child. Since you will stay here forever. Now, let me give you the grand tour. Upstairs is where the bedrooms and bathrooms are. To the left is the dining room and kitchen and the right is where the library is."

The girl was so happy, that she ran up to the demon and hugged him with all her might. "It's beautiful, Mr. Demon." She giggled. Once again, the mans eye twitched, but he covered it with a smile. "Mr. Demon, do you live here all by yourself?"

"No. I have Marik with me. He's a little crazy, but he did help me win the war against the Pharaoh. And then there's our leader, Pegasus. And my other counterpart, Bakura. I am Akefia, one of the four."

"Hehehe, you have a girl's name."

"It is not a girl's name. It is a very manly name."

"For someone who looks like a old person."

"Did you just call me old!?"

"Yes. Hehe." She laughed. This once again made the man twitch. He then knew he must bring her to her new room right away.

"Alright, kid..."

"Is it alright if you can call me by my real name, Cosmo?"

"Cosmo huh? It is a nice name I'll give you that." Akefia said straightforward. Which made the girl laugh even more. "Anyways, since you will be here with me for a while, I better show you to your room."

"My room. Cool. I had to share a room with other Seedrians like me. It would be nice to have my own room." Cosmo smiles. The thief picked up the girl in his arms and carried her upstairs.

"So, you had to share a room, huh?" The thief asked.

"Yep. See, it was me, my sister Galaxina, and about a few tens or twenties of other girls and boys. I hope my sis doesn't get to worry that I am gone." The girl thought about how heartbroken her sister might be when she finds her sister is missing. "But she also says I'm not suppose to go out once it gets dark."

"Well, in that case you better stay here with me tonight." Akefia told the child. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Oh no. I do not wish to be rude by turning you down the offer. Only if you really want to." Said the child. It wasn't long until the man took her to her bed chambers. It was a huge room with only a bed with purple silk and red pillows and a window. "This is where I will sleep?" She asked.

"For now yes. I know it's not much but, it might do for now." The demon said. He let the child go and she ran to the bed and laid on it.

"I love it. I never had my own room before. You really are nice, Mr. Demon. Is it OK if we can be friends?"

"Sure, why not?" Akefia sighed. The child only giggled more. And for some reason, Akefia found himself giggling along with her. That was until someone else came into the room. A man with white skin and hair came into the room wearing a black jacket looking at the pair.

"Oh, Bakura, didn't see you there for a minute." Akefia said to the other demon.

"Hello there," Cosmo smiled at the white haired man.

"What is that? Some sort of servant to you?" Bakura asked.

"Nope. I'm his friend. If you want to be friends with me, I will do my best to be your BFF."

Bakura growled slightly, "Be quiet, you pathetic mortal! I don't want to be your friend!"

"That's not very nice," Cosmo pouted.

Bakura then said, "I'm not a very nice person, so why would I be nice?"

"I know what will turn that frown upside down. A hug!" Cosmo than ran up to Bakura.

"Stay away from me, you pathetic mortal!" Bakura said.

"I'm not a human, silly," Cosmo laughed.

"Fine, pathetic... thing."

"I'm a Seedrian. A human plant, if you wish," Cosmo smiled as she explained.

Bakura then smiled, "Can you die?"

"Well. I can only die if I sacrifice myself for someone I truly love."

"Then obviously you're a mortal, anything that can die, is a mortal," Bakura said.

"But there is only one way I can die. So I count as a half mortal and half immortal."

"I hate you..." Bakura then walked out of the room.

"He seems like a nice person." Cosmo smiled. All Akefia did, was blink in confusion. Now he wonders if this girl was a mistake. "Oh, Akefia, can I meet other people who live here too?"

"Sure, I'm sure they would love to meet you." Akefia smiled, but speaking in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, and I hope I run into the bunny again so I can give him a hug."

Bakura then walks back in, furious. "I am NOT a bunny!"

"Bunny!" Cosmo ran and gave him a hug.

Bakura then growled, "Let go of me! I'm NOT A BUNNY!" Then Bakura shoves her out of her grip. Cosmo falls on her back and sniffs. "Waaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Oh dear Ra, now what?" Bakura demanded. He then looked at the poor girl crying.

"Way to go, you made her cry!" Akefia said.

Bakura then hissed, "Why don't YOU try being hugged, and being called a bunny!"

"At least I didn't make her cry!"

Pegasus walks in, "Hmm... I wonder what all this ruckus could be... Oh! What on Earth could this adorable little girl be doing here!?" he rhetorically asked with a exaggeratedly big reaction.

Bakura points at Akefia's face, touching his nose, "It's his fault!"

Akefia gets an extremely angry face, & grabs Bakura's arm pointing at him, & lifts it up. "Don't touch me like that again!" he, yelled.

Bakura grunts "I don't listen to you. I listen to nobody!"

Akefia pulls Bakura's arm back super angry, "EVERYBODY LISTENS TO ME! SO LISTEN!"

Bakura chuckles, "No thanks, I said that I don't follow rules well. So, I suggest you leave me alone, before she," points to Cosmo, "gets hurt!"

Pegasus starts clapping & walking Akefia & Bakura's way, "Oh, such an amazing show! I think you two could be legends! You could be famous!"

Akefia & Bakura just look at Pegasus in frustration & confusion, "Meaning?" Akefia asks.

"Please tell me you're not serious," complained Bakura.

"Why not? You two are such excellent performers! And I should know, because you know what I have... Go on! Try it out!" Pegasus explained.

Akefia lets go of Bakura's arm & starts to walk past Pegasus, out the door. "This is ridiculous!"

Pegasus smirks at Akefia's decision. "What about you, Bakura-boy?"

"What do you find so entertaining about this?" Bakura asks regretting himself.

"Just for a little fun, of course!" Pegasus answers cheerfully.

Bakura gives a suspicious look. (He's definitely hiding something...) he thinks as he walks out of the room.

Pegasus kneels down next to Cosmo, helping her up.

The child stops crying. "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Maximillion Pegasus," Pegasus smiles.

Cosmo looks around, "Where's Mr. Demon & the bunny?"

"They left the room, but you're still free to look around for them." Pegasus suggested.

"OK!" Cosmo runs out the room as fast as she can to find Akefia & Bakura.

Pegasus sits down on the bed. Soon, he could hear a loud yell, which sounded like Bakura's. Then he smirks (Hn, hn, hn, hn, hn, hn...).

Bakura storms into the room with a little green Seedrian clasped around his right leg. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Bakura demanded. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HER DO THIS!"

"Now, now, Bakura-boy. You should be more welcoming to our guests," Pegasus informs.

"WHY SHOULD I BE WELCOMING TO THIS LITTLE BRAT!?"

"Bunny~! 3" Cosmo says, noticeably being dragged, but holding on tight.

"But she is our guest," Pegasus reminded him.

Bakura scowls at Pegasus, & then lifts his leg being glommed, & shakes it continuously. "Let go, you pathetic being!" But Cosmo just wouldn't let go. Bakura gets extremely annoyed, & shakes even harder. "Get off!"

Pegasus closes his eyes while still smirking. "It appears she likes you far too much for segregation, Bakura-boy..."

Bakura looks at Pegasus with his evil eye, "WELL, YOU'RE HELPING!" he said with irony.

"Oh, but I am! I'm helping you learn the meaning of friendship!"

"Oh sure~! Like I even need something as pathetic as that!" Bakura sneered.

"Perhaps not, but don't say I never said anything." Pegasus replies standing up, walking through the door.

That was the reason why Bakura always despised Pegasus. He tells him & Akefia to do something for his own entertainment. Sometimes for their humiliation. But even after all those troubles, he can still persuade them to do what he wants. That's why he was chosen as their former leader.

Bakura was just about ready to blow. He dragged his leg grabbed by Cosmo onto the bed, & she let go of Bakura's leg. Then he placed his leg back on the ground, where it should be. "Now stay!" He spat.

"Uh... Mr. Bunny?"

"No! That's enough out of you! Go to sleep!" Bakura responded as he stomped out of the room.

Cosmo smiled. "OK!" she said getting under covers & closing her eyes. She soon fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

Bakura stomped his way to the kitchen. "Out of the way!" he yelled at the custodians, storming his way to a cabinet. He grabbed a frying pan, & whacked his head continuously for a while.

"What is it that's troubling you this time, sir?" a waiter asked.

Bakura kept whacking his head, "Stupid... Akefia... Brat..."

"What is going on here?" A man with bleach blond hair and a tan figure with a purple cape and eyes came in. He couldn't help but stare in amazement at the white haired man hitting himself with a pan.

"What do you want, Marik!?" The albino asked the palm tree head.

"We'll, right now I'm watching you hit yourself with a frying pan." He answered sarcastically.

"We'll, I'm upset because he-" Bakura points to Akefia who just entered the room. "Brought a little girl in this castle."

"Oh I see. Couldn't have one of your own so you decided to adopt, huh Akefia?" Marik asked.

"It's not like that. She bumped into me, so she must be punished for running into a demon. Besides, her family is a Seedrian family."

Marik then said, "Right. Like I'll believe that lie."

"Look, don't you know what Seedrians can do? They can grant wishes and stuff. We could use that wish to get rid of Pegasus."

Bakura then smiled, "And who would be the leader then?"

"Positively me!" Akefia said. "I was born a leader."

Bakura smirked, "You can't even control that little brat!"

"At least she doesn't grab me by the leg and call me bunny!" He laughed.

"Watch your mouth, you pathetic demon!" Bakura hissed.

"Really?" Marik asked himself as he gave himself a face palm.

"He said the same thing to the kid," Akefia explained.

"Why shouldn't I be leader?" Bakura questioned.

"Let's see. Who was it that lost to the Pharaoh four times, lost to his little runt, and lost to me? Oh, that's right. You Bakura." Marik smirked.

"At least I am smarter than you, I was able to lock a piece of me in the Pharaoh's puzzle and live!" Bakura responded.

"Oh, so the little puffball lost on purpose, huh?" Marik laughed.

"If we had not made an agreement, I would have destroyed you right now," Bakura said.

"Bunny!" A familiar voice called out. The three turned and saw the little girl standing at the door way.

"Dear Ra! She lives!" Bakura said.

"What do you mean lives? She just went to bed." Akefia pointed out.

"Pity, I thought you'd killed her," Bakura said, smirking.

"Then what use would she be to us then, huh?"

"Excuse me, but I'm hungry." Cosmo said.

"Be quiet, you little thing!" Bakura growled. "You'll get food later, as you can obviously see. Unless you're blind, we are in the middle of something."

"I just wanted some food and I wanted to sing you a song." Cosmo smiled.

"No singing!" Bakura yelled.

"Ok, but I just have one question... do you like waffles?"

Bakura glared at her, "I'm leaving, so that I don't kill somebody."

Before Bakura could leave, Cosmo grabs his leg and still sings the song. "Yeah, we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah, we like pancakes! Do you like french toast? Yeah, we like French toast! Do do do do, can't wait to get a mouth full!"

Bakura grabbed her, and then said, "Stop singing that pathetic song, you pathetic thing!" He then put her down, then stalked out of the room shouting, "Deal with her, Akefia! She's your responsibility!"

"Fine! Come on, kid we need to... where'd she go?" Akefia looks around the room but doesn't see the girl.

"Get off, pathetic thing! I'm not a bunny!" Bakura yelled as he dragging Cosmo with his feet.

"I want to be, the very best. Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause. Bakura bunny!"

Bakura grabbed her, opened the exit, and threw her out. "Next time I see you, you'll be taking a trip to the Shadow Realm!"

"Oh, what's that? Is it a happy place full of unicorns and butterflies?"

"It's filled with terrible things, wanting to eat your soul!" Bakura then shut the door on Cosmo.

"I like that bunny even more now." Cosmo smiled.

Bakura hears a camera click, & looks in the direction he heard it.

"Hi bunny!" The Seedrian smiled. "Do you like waffles now?" She asked holding up a plate of waffles.

"That's it, I don't care what Akefia says, you're going to the Shadow Realm."

Someone comes over holding a camera, & it was their former leader, Pegasus.

"Hello there, Mr. Pegasus." Cosmo giggled. "Can you get Bakura bunny to eat the waffles I made for him?"

"Don't you dare!" Bakura growled.

"No need. I have more important things to do..." he says holding camera up to his face.

Bakura turns to Cosmo.

"Ah yes, time for you to visit the Shadow Realm!" Bakura's necklace starts to glow.

"Bakura, bad!" Marik comes in and uses his Millennium Rod to hit him.

"Ow!" Bakura yelled. Then he looks back at Marik. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to come with for the ride? Because I'd be delighted to let you go with." he said in sarcasm.

"I'm bored now. You're boring, bunny. I'm going to find Akefia. Bye bye." Cosmo then runs out of the room.

"Now look what you've done, Marik!" Bakura says angrily. "I almost had sent that annoying thing to the Shadow Realm!"

"I don't think Akefia wouldn't have liked that," Marik said, "Besides, better him than you, right?"

"Fine. She is Akefia's responsibility anyways," Bakura said.

"Oh, Mr. Demon! Where are you!" Cosmo said as she was looking for the thief demon. However, instead of Akefia, she found Pegasus, "Oh, hello Mr. Pegasus."

"Well, hello little child. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, I want to find Akefia, but now I'm hungry. Is there any food here I can eat? I can't sleep without a little snack," Cosmo said.

"Very well. Marik! Bakura! Come over here!" The two demons came over to where the man and child were standing.

"Now what do you want, leader?" Bakura spat at the word like it was poison. Pegasus smiles at that word.

"I want you to give Cosmo, here, a little snack so she can go to bed." Pegasus explained.

"No thanks!" Bakura hissed, "Make Akefia do it, he's the one who brought her here! Why do I have to take care of the thing he brought here?"

"I'm your leader, by the way. The sooner you feed her and put her to bed, the less time you'll have to see her." Pegasus said.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Fine, but Marik gets to feed her! I'll put her to bed." He smirks.

"Very well." Pegasus said, walking away.

Marik then said, "let's just get this over with."

"Yum. I wonder what kind of food you demons eat," Cosmo said with curiosity.

* * *

Bakura walked to Cosmo's room, followed by her while Marik went to the fridge, & got a small bag of Dog Demon Treats, & then walked to Cosmo's room.

Cosmo & Bakura soon get to her room, & she starts jumping on the bed, "Woohoo! This is fun!"

Bakura just stands by the door annoyed, waiting for Marik. Marik soon comes in, & walks toward Cosmo's bed, while Cosmo stops jumping. Marik gives Cosmo the snack without a word. Then walks out of the room.

Cosmo started eating the snack. "Mm! It's yummy!" Cosmo cheered, almost spilling it. "Why don't you try some?"

"Just get to sleep!" he ordered.

"OK, Mr. Bunny!" she replied, going to sleep. She falls asleep a few minutes after.

(Finally!) Bakura thought as he walked over to the window in the girl's room. His Millennium Ring suddenly glows, & he used it to lock the window. Then he walked out of the room, closed the door, & used his Millennium Ring to lock the girl in that room, so she couldn't get to him again. He then decides to go for a walk out in the empty, lifeless field. He walks for a few hours, non stop walking.

"Bakura!" A voice said. The white haired guy saw Akefia running towards him and walking with him. "Where's the kid?"

"Sleeping. Me and Marik feed her and put her to bed. Lucky for us, she won't be bothering us again, now that I locked her in her room."

"I see. Anyways, I found out who owns the kid. They say they will pay 100 rubies, along with 70 pieces of gold, silver, and copper coins and 100 diamonds if we give them the child back.

"Then what are we doing out here?" Bakura asked.

"We will bring her to the family to her tomorrow morning." Akefia explained. "For now, let's just get some sleep."

Bakura looks at Akefia as if he's lost his mind. "You do know that I don't sleep, right? I'm the spirit of the the ring."

"You were the spirit. Now you have your own body."

"Good point. At least we're getting rid of the girl." Bakura smirked in pleasure.

The next morning was going to be a long one. Akefia, Marik, Bakura, and Pegasus were outside the castle waiting for the woman to come with the gold to take back her sister. Then, the woman, who looked like an older version of Cosmo, but she had blue and white with yellow .

"So, you are the child's sister?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes, I am Galaxina. I brought what you want. Now give me back my sister, please." She pleaded.

"Very well. Alright kid, it has been fun, but you need to go home." Akefia told Cosmo.

"Aww... I wanted to stay longer," Cosmo whined.

"Oh well, too bad. Now go, kid!" Bakura demanded to the kid.

"I think I will miss you the most, bunny," Cosmo hugged his leg tight. This caused the man to slightly blush a little bit. Then, once the child let go of the leg, she ran up to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Here you go," the older sister out the sack of coins and jewels in front of the demons. Then, the two Seedrians left the castle. But little Cosmo looked behind her one last time.

"Finally! She's gone!" Bakura sighed, "Now there is no one left to bug me again," he remarked, but before Bakura could smile even longer, suddenly, there was a rumble in the garden of the castle, "Now what?" Bakura complained. The four then headed for the garden to look at the center. There was a little temple that was suppose to hold a little object in the center.

"Oh no!" Pegasus gasped.

"What's wrong?" Akefia asked.

"The black gem is gone! It was Zork's heart! Our leader! Now that it is gone, who knows how long it will be until we have no power left!"

"But how could the gem have-," Bakura stopped his talking when he suddenly realized it, "That kid! She must have taken it!"

"But how? I thought she was trapped in her room," Marik thought.

"Trust me, she has her ways. Anyway, we need to find that kid and get that stone back!" Bakura announced.

"But how? We promised that we would not come near here again." Marik reminded the three.

"What other choice do we have? If we lose our powers, then the Pharaoh will be able to beat us!" Bakura reminded the man. "Look, I don't want that kid to come back, but if she did take the gem, then she needs to give it back to us."

"You're right. Come on," Akefia said.

* * *

"Thank goodness you are safe Cosmo." Her sister, Galaxina said to her younger sister as they were heading back underground to their home. "I can not believe that you spend a night at the castle of the demons."

"I know. Everyone will be so jealous when they heard I slept over at the demons' castle!" The child giggled.

"Cosmo, please do not tell anyone about this. I do not want you to get into any more trouble than you already were in yesterday."

"Yes, sister." Cosmo replied. The two then were underground and Cosmo went to her room and played with her toys. But it would not last long. For as Galaxina was preparing dinner, a knock on the door upstairs made her go and see who it was. Once she opened the door, she saw the four demons in front of her door.

"May I help you four?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." Bakura began. "Your sister, has taken something from us and we want it back!" Before the Seedrian could respond however, Cosmo came in front of her to see what was at the door.

"Bunny!" Cosmo said with glee and hugged the man's leg. "I missed you. I knew you would come back." The child giggled.

"Yes, yes." Bakura said through clenched teeth. "Anyways, I believe you have something from us."

"Huh?" Cosmo said confused.

"The black gem, kid. That little sphere you took from the garden." Marik informed her. The child then realized what he meant.

"Oh, that gem. Yep, when Bakura left, there was a dark glow outside my window. So, I went to check it out. It came from the garden so I jumped out the window and saw a beautiful gem on a stone." Cosmo explained.

"Great story. Now hand it over, please." Akefia said polity.

"Oh, but I don't have it." Cosmo answered.

Bakura then became less calm and his left eye twitched in frustration.

"You see, it was so pretty, that I wanted to hold it. But once it was on my hands, it disappeared. So I don't really have it. And I'm not sure where it went. I'm sorry." Cosmo explained. Bakura could only give himself a face palm for this. Now what were they suppose to do?

"Well then, in that case you must come with us so we can find out what happened." Akefia explained.

"WHAT?!" Bakura yelled. "WE ARE NOT BRINGING THIS...THIS...THING BACK WITH US! I REFUSE!"

"Come now, Bakura-boy. She really missed you. And you probably missed her as well." Pegasus said.

"NO! I did not miss her! I couldn't care less if I were to never see her again. Do you know what it is like being called bunny and having her grab you by the leg?!" Bakura said while his eye twitched.

"But you said if I were to give you the money, you would leave Cosmo alone." Galaxina reminded the group. That was when Akefia handed the woman a bag full of gems and gold.

"I trust this will be enough for us to take your sister." Akefia said.

"Please, you cannot take her again. I will do anything, just do not hurt my sister," she pleaded.

"Well I'm sorry to say, but we must take her with us," Marik said. He then grabbed Cosmo and put her in his arms. "You may have her back once we get the gem from her."

"But I already told you, I... don't... have... the... gem," Cosmo said with pride.

"Look, just come and you will make this less painful for me," Bakura said.

"But, what about my sister?" Cosmo asked.

"We will give her some money so she can fend for her and her children," Akefia explained. "In the meantime, you will stay with us. Good day," Akefia bowed to the woman. Then, the four took the child and left. Leaving the poor Galaxian crying for the lost of her sister. It wasn't too long until the five got back to the castle. The child looked and saw that nothing much had changed in the past few hours she was gone.

"Alright kid, now I'll ask one last time. Where is the black gem?" Marik asked.

"I don't know," Cosmo replied.

"Look, it's obvious she doesn't know where the gem is. So why bother asking her?" Bakura asked.

"At least I'm trying," Marik said, "But I guess until she remembers where the gem is, we have to keep her with us."

"Fine, but I will not be taking care of her," Bakura said.

"Oh yes you will. You're part of this team so you must do it," Pegasus explained.

"Alright. But I'll tuck her into bed. That's the only thing I will do."

"Look, I think I have a theory where that gem might have gone. But first we need to put the kid in the castle," Akefia suggested.

"As long as we get rid of this thing sooner, I'll be fine with that," Bakura remarked.

"Mr. Bunny, why are you always so mean?" Cosmo asked Bakura.

"Because if I were nice, that would make no sense whatsoever. And I'm NOT A BUNNY!"

"... Kitty?"

"No! I'm not an animal of any sort! I'm a demon! Now shut your pathetic little mortal-mouth!"

"OK Mr. Kitty bunny!" Cosmo smiled. Bakura walked to the nearest wall and hits his head against the wall, "Hate... that... thing... so... much... want... to... end... her... kind!"

"Why is Mr. Kitty Bunny hitting himself with the wall?" Cosmo asked.

"He is hitting himself because of how much he is being tortured by a little someone in green," Marik explained.

"Oh no! Who would do something like that? I will find them, and make them pay."

Bakura stopped hitting himself, then smirked. "Then why don't you make yourself pay because that's who it is!" he says growing a black aura.

"The person's name is Yourself?"

Bakura's aura grew so black, it's almost too hard to see him which walking towards Cosmo with his arms in strangle mode, "Yes... & that's you!" he says charging at Cosmo. Bakura started to squeeze one of Cosmo's rosebuds on her head, & let go once it was all wrinkled. Then shoved her down, & then seeming to have disappeared, had dashed out of that mansion, running off. Then his Millennium Ring started to glow unexpectedly. "What's this? My Millennium Ring is reacting to something. Could it be the Black Gem is somewhere around here?" he says looking around.

"Kid! Are you alright?" Akefia asked as he picked up the kid in his arms. The child only cried as she remembered what Bakura did to her rosebuds on her hair. They were ruined, and it would take them months to recover.

"Oh dear! How could Bakura do that to a child?" Pegasus gasped.

"I knew he was mad at her, but not that mad," Marik remarked.

"I... didn't mean to make him mad... I just wanted him to be my friend," Cosmo sniffed and sniffed. Then, she cried with a howl like a wolf. Suddenly, the kid's body started to glow a dark black. Akefia let go of her as she grew darker and darker. Soon, she floated up into the sky still crying with fear. But her blue crystal eyes suddenly became red. Her whole eyes became red leaving no white or blue left. Then, dark clouds blocked the sky and purple thunder strength across the castle.

"What in the name of Ra is going on with this kid?" Marik asked. The child was so upset, that it seemed the clouds and thunder represent her anger. It wasn't long until Bakura came into the scene and saw this himself. Then all the Millennium Items that were there suddenly started to glow greatly.

"What is that thing doing to my ring?!" Bakura exclaimed.

Suddenly, it began to get super windy, & the Millennium Items lifting their holders until all the Items there touched, & a huge gush of light covered the holders' eyes, & when they opened them again, they see that they've been sent somewhere familiar. Bakura, Pegasus, & Marik found themselves still in castle, but Pegasus saw a copy of himself in his office, Bakura sees a copy of himself in his room, & Marik sees a copy of himself in the backyard. Akefia sees a copy of himself wandering around a lifeless, gray desert. Everyone suddenly just noticed something, even though they're not all at the same place, "This is before the kid comes in!"

Pegasus just watches as he sees the him from the past studying his own Duel Monsters cards at his desk.

Bakura starts to get angry that he can see himself, "Hey, imposter! Get out!" he yelled, but the Bakura from the past ignored him, while Bakura notices the him from the past is doing exactly what he did before. He then got really annoyed, & stood in front of the previous Bakura, & pointed at him, "That's enough of playing 'me!' Now get out, you pathetic imposter!" but the previous Bakura just ignored him. He continued to threaten the previous Bakura to get out.

Marik got infuriated, "What the heck is happening!? Nobody else can use the rod! Nobody!" he says, then he holds up his Millenium rod and starts blasting the previous him, but it doesn't work, "Grr!" he exclaimed, then he then tries to tackle the other person, but falls right through, landing in a stream. "Where the heck did this come from!?"

Akefia began to wonder why he saw another him. But he decided to just walk beside the previous himself, "This isn't Halloween, is it?" Akefia asked the strange mere copy of himself. He didn't get answer. The previous Akefia just kept walking as if he's not even there. Akefia stayed silent for the rest of the way, but it didn't take long for someone to bump into the previous Akefia.

"Who are you? Why did you bump into me? Stupid kid." The previous Akefia spat.

"I'm sorry, mister. I was chasing a butterfly. Pwease forgive we." The girl said as she made a face with puppy-dog eyes and a frown.

Akefia had just realized that he remembered this happening before, "This is when I first met the kid!" he said thinking aloud, "But if this happened before, then why is it happening now? Wait! Why am I not where I was now? If this happened to me before, then shouldn't I be the one where-," he pauses for a moment looking at the previous Akefia with a very shocked face.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am? I am Akefia, king of the demons. And for bumping into me, you must be punished."

"I remember saying this," Akefia said.

"Weally? You're a demon? Cool. Can I ride on you and you can fly me to a rainbow?" The child giggled. This only caused the man to twitch. But then, he got an idea from this.

"That's when I thought of an idea," explained Akefia.

"You want to go somewhere, huh?" He asked the girl. She nodded with excitement. "Alright then. You can come to my castle. I'll give you some food and a nice hot bath if you wish."

"Wait, now that I think about it, how is that supposed to punish anyone?" Akefia wondered, "Why would I offer that to someone who should be punished?" he asked himself. Then facepalms himself, "Argh! I'm such an idiot!"

Bakura was exploding by this time, "Answer me, you pathetic fool! I'm the real Bakura, so stop the act! Did you hear me?" he bellowed, pounded the wall while growled in rage. Then Bakura & the previous Bakura hear voices coming from another room. They go & walk into the noisy room. The previous Bakura, previous Akefia, & previous Cosmo could only see each other, while Bakura & Akefia could see everyone, including each other.

"Oh, Bakura, didn't see you there for a minute," the previous Akefia said to the other previous demon.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Bakura asked mysteriously, "Why is everything repeating itself?"

"Hello there" the previous Cosmo smiled at the white haired man.

"What is that? Some sort of servant to you?" the previous Bakura asked.

"I myself cannot tell why, but it appears that we have gone back in time," Akefia answered Bakura, "But there must be some reason for it."

"Nope. I'm his friend. If you want to be friends with me, I will do my best to be your BFF."

Bakura growled slightly, "Be quiet, you pathetic mortal! I don't want to be your friend!"

"That's not very nice," Cosmo pouted.

Bakura made a face at the previous Cosmo for a moment, "Then for what reason would we be doing here?" he asked investigatively.

The previous Bakura then said, "I'm not a very nice person, so why would I be nice?"

Akefia then looked at Bakura with a surprised face, "You can hear me, Bakura?"

"I know what will turn that frown upside down. A hug!" running after the previous Bakura.

"Stay away from me, you pathetic mortal!" the previous Bakura said.

Bakura looked at Akefia in disgust, "Of course I can hear you, pathetic fool! You're right there!"

"I'm not a human, silly," the previous Cosmo laughed.

"Fine, pathetic... thing."

Akefia returned his face to normal, "Alright, then how about we figure out the reason for this."

"I'm a Seedrian. A human plant, if you wish," Cosmo smiled as she explained.

The previous Bakura then smiled, "Can you die?"

Bakura crossed his arms, closed his eyes, & thought for a moment.

"Well. I can only die if I sacrifice myself for someone I truly love."

"Then obviously you're a mortal, anything that can die, is a mortal," the previous Bakura said.

Suddenly, something crossed Bakura's mind, & his eyes opened in an instant. This caused Akefia to see Bakura's come up with something. Bakura looked at Akefia, "The Black Gem!" he exclaimed.

"But there is only one way I can die. So I count as a half mortal and half immortal."

Akefia then wondered, "Meaning?" he asked with slight confusion.

"I hate you," The previous Bakura said, then walked out of the room.

"Don't be so difficult, Akefia! That little brat," pointed at the previous Cosmo, "took our Black Gem of power! If we just go along with this, we can find out what really happened to the gem!" Bakura explained, "that way, it'll be easier to get it back, & the closer we can get to getting that thing out of our lives!"

"He seems like a nice person." The previous Cosmo smiled. All the previous Akefia did, was blink in confusion. Now he wondered if this girl was a mistake. "Oh, Akefia, can I meet other people who live here too?"

"Alright," Akefia paused for a moment, "I agree."

"Sure, I'm sure they would love to meet you," the previous Akefia smiled, but speaking in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, and I hope I run into the bunny again so I can give him a hug."

The previous Bakura then walked back in, furious. "I am NOT a bunny!"

"Bunny!" the previous Cosmo ran and gave him a hug.

The previous Bakura then growled, "Let go of me! I'm NOT A BUNNY!" Then Bakura shoved her out of her grip. Cosmo fell on her back and sniffed. "Waaaaahhhhhhh!"

"That was the first time I made a child cry since I got my own body," Bakura said to himself with a smile, "I am proud of myself."

Akefia only gave himself a facepalm. It didn't take that too long to wait until they got to the point where the previous Bakura made Cosmo into bed. She was eating the Dog Treats. "Yumm! Want some?" she asked the previous Bakura.

"Just go to sleep." He demanded. Then, the child got under the covers and fell asleep. Bakura locked her in her room.

"This must be the part where she gets the gem," Bakura said. Before he could say anything else, a black light appears outside Cosmo's window. She peaked outside and her eyes widen. She got up, ran to her window, and tried to opened it, but it didn't budge.

Bakura closes his eye for a moment, "That's gotta be the most pathetic little rodent I've ever seen," he scoffed.

Cosmo then decides to look around the room for a way to get to the mysterious gem, & then trips. Once she falls, she sees a small cage on the wall, "What's this?" she wondered. She touched the rusty, dusty, disgusting vent, & suddenly a tiny spike-looking thing came out. She tapped the vent a few more times, & three more came out. The cage fell, she used the vent to go into the garden. and went into the garden. She found the gem on the stone and looks at it as if she was under a spell. She smiled and grabbed it with her own hands.

"So beautiful," she said still looking at it. Then, the Black Gem grew a darker color and blinded Cosmo. The gem then went inside of Cosmo's body. She opened her eyes and saw the gem is gone. And a black circle suddenly appeared on her forehead.

"Of course. The gem went inside of the child body," Akefia said.

"So what? Are we going to do surgery on her?" Bakura asked smiling at the thought.

"Don't be a fool. The gem isn't inside of her, it has become a part of her. So now, the only one who can separate it is the 7 Millennium Items, or Zork," Akefia explained.

"Oh joy, another reason to steal the Millennium Items," Bakura said while being serious, but annoyed.

"At least we know where the gem is. All we need to do now, is remove it from her, and she will be out of our hair in no time," Akefia reminded.

"I want that brat gone now!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Patience, Bakura!" Akefia exclaimed, just as he notices Cosmo going back into her room, "But how are we supposed to get it back?"

Bakura snapped, "I have no idea! You're the one who said that we need to remove it from her! I say we just do surgery on her, get it out, and then send her to the Shadow Realm for all eternity!"

"Like I said, the gem is infused with her skin. We cannot do surgery on her," Akefia facepalmed himself, "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Why not just kill her?" Bakura asked, smiling at the thought.

"You just want an excuse to get rid of her, don't you? No. If we do, then the gem will be killed with her as well. We must get it out of her without harming them both," Akefia remarked.

"Then what was that thing doing with the Black Gem before we were sent here?" Bakura asked angrily.

Out of nowhere, Marik came in the picture, "The gem must somehow react to how the child felt. When she was upset, Bakura, she started crying, Bakura, and the gem must have reacted to her sorrow and caused us to travel back in time, Bakura."

"Oh sure, blame me!" Bakura snapped again.

"You were the one who made her upset," Pegasus reminded.

"I didn't know the gem would react to her! You should have let me sent her to the Shadow Realm when I had the chance! But no, you said that I shouldn't, so ultimately, this is your fault," Bakura complained.

"You know, you can't always solve your problems by sending them to the Shadow Realm," Akefia informed.

"Well, this time would've worked," Bakura replied.

"You know, you can send kids to the Shadow Realm, yet you cannot send the Pharaoh or me to the shadows. If that is not sad, I don't know what is," Marik laughed.

"Be quiet, you insolent fool!" Bakura growled.

"I think someone needs a hug," Marik said trying to imitate Cosmo.

"Stay away, Marik," Bakura turned, and left. However, they all get transported back to when they were sent back in time.

"Are we back?" Bakura asked.

"Do you see any doubles of us?" Marik asked looked around, "Nope. We're home."

"Where's the kid?" Akefia asked. He saw Cosmo lying on the ground asleep mumbling "Bunny," and kitty," And "I'm sorry."

"As she should be," Bakura remarked, annoyed instantly.

"Don't make me put you in that ring and throw you in some lake or river," Akefia threatened.

"It's my ring, I can get out of it at anytime, you know," Bakura shot back.

"Yes, but I can put a lock on it. So when I put you in water, you will drown. Hahaha!" He laughed.

"How are you going to lock it? Forget it, I've had enough of you guys," Bakura answered, then walked off.

"Bunny... Kitty... Sorry... Hug," Cosmo said as she continued to sleep.

"What do we do about her?" Marik asked pointing to the kid. Then he thought of an idea, "Wait! I have an idea! We should put her in a box, give it to Bakura, and when he opens it, he'll jump and say, 'Why is that thing in a box?'"

"As much as I would love to see him react to that, where are we going to get a box to fit her in?" Akefia asked.

"I know someone," Pegasus remarked.

"And that doesn't surprise me one bit," Akefia said. Before the trio could come up with other ideas, they heard the kid starting to wake up.

"Hello there, demons. What happened? I don't remember anything," the girl said.

"Wait, nothing?" Akefia asked.

"Nope," Cosmo answered.

"Well, here's what happened kid," Marik began, "You see, we were under attack by the unicorn people and they tried to take our castle, but you were able to stop them with the Black Gem fused in your body and your double rainbow powers."

"Really? You think she will fall for that?" Akefia whispered to Marik.

"Hmm," The child hummed, "Sounds likely. I'm glad I beat those evil unicorns for you guys," Cosmo smiled.

"Uh... sure, thanks," Akefia said, lost.

"Do you doubt me now?" Marik asked the thief.

"I hate you." Akefia sighed. "Alright kid, until we can get that gem out of your body, you will have to stay with us for now,"Akefia explained.

"YAAAAYYYYY!" Cosmo cheered. Once more, Akefia's eye twitched. Then, Bakura came out of the castle and into the group.

"Alright, which one of you stole my Millennium ring?" Bakura asked.

"I didn't touch it," Marik said.

"It's your week to have it, so don't look at me," Akefia said.

"Oh, do you mean that necklace you have around your neck?" Cosmo asked. Bakura nodded at the child, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I have it right here," Cosmo took the ring from her pocket. But it was covered in a pink-purple color and had a unicorn on the back with sparkles on it.

"What in the name of Ra did you do to my ring?!" Bakura demanded to know.

"Well, I overheard you and Marik talking that you wanted to make your ring look like new. So I took your ring and painted and sparkled it to make it look new," Cosmo smiled.

"THAT'S NOT AT ALL WHAT I HAD IN MIND! I MEANT THE WAY IT WAS YEARS AGO! NOT SOME CHILD'S TOY!" Bakura snapped at the child.

"Well, it appears we have a miscommunication between the two of us," Cosmo said. "In that case I probably shouldn't have thrown your deck of cards in the lake in the garden," Cosmo held up Bakura's duel monster cards all soaked and wet.

Bakura appeared trembling, but actually was extremely angry, "You... You... You THING! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?"

"Well, you said that you wanted a clean deck. So I threw your cards in the lake to get them clean."

Marik, Akefia, & Bakura facepalmed themselves, "That lake is known to be the dirtiest in the castle!"

"Oh, then I guess I failed to get them clean," Cosmo sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Well, what matters is you tried. And I bet Bakura is happy that you care about his stuff," Pegasus said with a smile.

Bakura growled in Pegasus's face, "No I don't, Pegasus!" he yelled, then he slapped him, & started to run off.

"That's it!" Cosmo yelled at the top of her lungs, "I have had just about enough of your attitude, Mr. Bunny!" Cosmo went up to Bakura and kicked him in the leg. Making him fall down.

Bakura quickly got up, and kicked Cosmo back, & ran off, "Ha, ha, ha! Hasta-la Vista, losers!" he yelled, running away from the castle.

Cosmo picked up the ring and threw it and hit Bakura in the back of his head. Making him once again, fall to the ground. "Who's the loser now?" Cosmo snapped.

Bakura looked back, grabbed his ring, & ran off, "Thanks for giving it to me! I almost forgot!" he said with irony, running far enough that nobody could see him anymore.

"He does still realize that it is still pink with sparkles right?" Marik asked.

"He'll figure that out soon enough," Akefia replied.

Pegasus squinted his eyes, "Hmm... I wouldn't underestimate Bakura. He is a tricky one, alright," he informed.

"Well, the joke's on him," Cosmo smiled, "Because those sparkles are permanent sparkles. So they don't come off."

Marik turn around, & starts walking to his room, "Well, I'm sleepy. See you later," he yawned, walking off.

"Alright, kid. He's right. It's time for you to go to bed as well. Come on," Akefia said picking up the child and heading to her room, "I just hope Bakura doesn't try anything to hurt her while your asleep," he said & was actually curious if Bakura was frustrated trying to get the sparkles off of the ring. He laughed just picturing it.

Bakura was outside in the dirty garden, walking in a random direction, yet, away from the castle, "Now to finally be alone, where nobody can bother me," he whispered to himself, walking, "All I have to do,is keep walking. Just keep walking," he explained to himself quietly. He continued to walk for hours on end, & there was still just the empty, rocky ground in sight of all directions, "Soon," he murmured to himself, still walking, "Very soon."

Daylight soon came, while Bakura was miles away from the castle, walking, while Marik was the first to wake up, as always. He yawned as he got out of bed, & got ready for the day. Then he walked into the kitchen to see what kind of food there was to snack in today. He found one of his favorites, & dug into the snack at his personal eating table in the mess hall, "Yeah! I haven't had this since 1964! I still love the taste!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me." Marik heard a familiar voice behind him. It was Cosmo the child. "Hello Mr. Demon." She smiled.

"Kid, just call me Marik." He sighed.

"Ok, Marik, what are you eating?"

"Spaghetti. Now what do you want? Food?"

"Yes, I'm hungry and Akefia isn't up yet. Is there anything here for me to eat?" Cosmo said as her stomach growled.

"Let me see what we have." Marik got out of the dining hall and went into the kitchen. When he came back, he got a bowl full of ground up meat. He gave it to Cosmo and sat back down. "Eat up." He said as he continued to eat his spaghetti.

"I can't eat meat. I can only eat fruits and veggies," Cosmo said.

"Sorry, we don't have anything like that," Marik said as he finished his breakfast.

"But I can't eat if there is no fruits," Cosmo said, "So we have a problem."

"Alright, alright. I think there are some pomegranate fruits in the garden. Do you like those fruits?"

"Yes. They are my favorite," Cosmo smiled.

"Alright. I'll be right back," he replied, walking out to the garden. Before he could fill the basket up, he saw Bakura pacing back and forth near a clean pond, "Bakura? What are you doing?" Marik asked.

"I'm trying to calm myself down and stay away from that thing as much as I can," Bakura explained as Marik finished picking 10 pomegranate fruits to put in his basket.

"Come on, the kid isn't so bad."

"She painted my ring and threw my cards in the dirty lake," Bakura reminded the demon.

"Ok, so maybe she can be a little... nosey, but she is cute and nice," Marik said.

"You may think that, but I never will," Bakura informed. Marik just shrugged and left with the fruit. Once he got inside, he put the bowl of fruit in front of Cosmo, who smiled and started eating the seeds inside the fruit. She thanked Marik and ate like an animal. The demon sat down, watching the girl eat for about 45 minutes. After an hour, she finished eating the seeds in the fruit and the fruit itself. Cosmo felt full.

"Yum!" Cosmo said as she was done eating, "That was good."

"Why, thank you. I grew them myself," Marik said with pride, "Now, why don't you go back to your room?"

"... Ok," Como ran out of the kitchen and went down the hall. Then, she discovered a strange black door between two chains on the wall, "Hm?" Cosmo opened the door and peaked inside. She went in and looked around. Seeing cages with few things in them. What caught her eyes was the Millennium Puzzle in a cage. Cosmo went into the cage and took the puzzle in her hands, "Cool," She smiled. Then, a light came from the puzzle, and a strange man came out. He was tall, and had dark skin like Akefia, purple, soulful eyes, gold all over his body, and Egyptian outfit.

"Who has freed me?" The man asked. He looked down at the confused kid. "Was it you who freed me?"

"I believe so." Cosmo said. "I'm not sure how though, if you ask me."

"Why have you come and freed me?" He asked.

"Um... I'm not sure." Cosmo said truthfully, "I guess it was when I took this weird puzzle," She continued, holding up the puzzle.

"That's the Millenium Puzzle," The man said.

"Oh yeah. Mr. Demon has something similar to it. It was called a sort of ring."

"Yes. The Millenium Ring. You know of Akefia?"

"And Bakura who I call bunny, Marik and Pegasus. They seem nice," Cosmo smiled.

What on earth have those demons done to this kid? The man thought."At any rate, you should stay away from those creatures, they are evil and full of nothing but darkness."

"But Akefia seems nice, Marik too. I don't really know about Pegasus but Bakura bunny...he can be mean." Cosmo crossed her arms as she thought of the albino. But smiled as she said, "but I still like him."

"Ok then, may I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Cosmo. And I'm a living with those demons right now." Cosmo said proudly.

"Living with them? You mean you live with those demons?"

"Right again. So what's your name?"

"I am Pharaoh Atem, I am the one who lost to the demons and because of it, they roam and bring fear in the hearts of humans." He said those words as clean and plain as day. If the sun was still around that was. "But what bugs me the most is why those demons took in a cute little angel like you."

"Oh, I met Akefia one day and he took me to his castle. The next thing I know, I'm living there with four demons." Cosmo smiled. "Are you a demon too?"

"No I am a human." Atem told the child. "I thank you again for freeing me and I must go now."

"Where are you going?" Cosmo asked as the Pharaoh took the Millenium Puzzle and put it around his neck.

"I must hide to make sure they don't know of my whereabouts. If they find me, they will surly kill me. Do not tell them where I am, child."

"Ok, I'm good at keeping secrets and promises." Cosmo promised.

"Then I will going now." With that, the pharaoh left the room.

* * *

The little Seedrian was playing in her new room with her new dolls Akefia gave her. She could get use to a life like this. Lots of demons to take care of her, food to eat, things to play with. 'I should be worrying about my sister, but this strange headache I'm getting is making it seem less important.' Cosmo told herself. Before Cosmo could continue playing, Bakura stormed into the room and looked down at her. Cosmo, seeing the shadow loam over her, looked up to see the white haired man a over her. "Bunny!" Cosmo said in joy.

"What did you do?" Bakura asked trying his best to stay calm. Cosmo titled her head not knowing what he meant. "Did you go into the prison room and freed the pharaoh?"

"You mean that room with all those cages?" Cosmo asked. Bakura nodded. 'Perhaps this girl is more smarter than I thought,' he admitted in his mind. "Yeah, I went there. The door was opened so I decided to take a look. Then I found this cool necklace and a man popped out of it. He thanked me and left. Though I don't know what I did."

"You freed him is what you did!" That was when Bakura lost his cool and blew a fuse. "That man was our prisoner and thanks to you, he might hide somewhere and regain his strength until he has enough to wipe us out!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Cosmo apologzed.

"Well, thanks to you, the three left to go search for him leaving me to babysit you. So, while I get some work done, you are to stay her in this room and not leave it. I will bring you lunch at noon. Now be a good girl, if that's possible, and don't cause any more trouble than you've already caused." With that being said, backtrack left the room so he could lock the door.

Cosmo stared at the now locked door as she thought, 'Why's he so angry that the man said bye-bye?'

* * *

Later on, the three demons came back to the castle, unsuccessful of their mission. Bakura was in his work room, and was finally done getting rid of the things on his millennium ring. "Finally," he grunted. How he was able to do it, he didn't know. However, he did it.

A squeak echoed somewhere outside his door. "Who did that?!" Bakura exclaimed. He stomped from his desk and opened the door. Seeing nothing in sight. He growled and closed his door. "Who the heck was that?" He questioned. Of course he got his answer when a certain someone called his name.

"Hello, Bunny!" Bakura turned towards his bed to see the Seedrian sitting on it.

"Ok, how did you get out of your room?!" he asked the little girl.

"Hmm..." Cosmo thought for a moment. "I guess when I wanted to leave the door just opened. Do you want to play?"

"No! I would rather die right now than be tortured by you!" Bakura snapped at the child. "Go back to your room! You already caused more than enough trouble as it is."

"But you need to be happy and look on the brighter of things," Cosmo cooed.

"I'll do that when you're gone," he growled.

"When will you be gone?" Bakura looked at the kid, unsure what she meant. "I mean, when will you die?"

"Kid, I'm a demon. I live forever," he sighed.

"So you have plenty of time to make a family?" Cosmo asked. Bakura made his way towards his bed and sat down beside the girl.

"Kid, I'm not that much into finding the right woman and settling down. I have way more important things to do than look for love."

"But love is the best part of life. My sister told me that love can save a person's life."

"Yeah, that's real cute. But I have other things I need to do." Bakura picked up the kid and walked with her to her room. Placed her on her bed and said, "Now you stay here, and leave me alone!" With that, he walked out the door, & closed it.

Bakura went to go and get a snack just to do something. As he entered the kitchen, he heard crunching, and saw a taller blue Cosmo holding the food. "How did you get here before I did?!" he exclaimed at the Seedrian. The blue haired woman stopped in her eating process. She turned and saw the man a little away from her. Bakura saw this woman was wearing only a blue cloak that seemed to be dirty and she had no shoes, just bare feet. "Don't think you can fool me, you thing!"

"Um...what?" the girl asked Bakura, confused. "I'm a Seedrian."

'Huh?' Bakura wondered. 'She's not speaking baby-talk...' With that, he ordered her, "Who are you?"

"M-my name is Blooma." She shivered, worrying the man might hurt her. "The door was opened and I thought this castle was abaonded so I come in and see what I could find," she explained.

"Who do you think you are, just barging into peoples' homes without checking for occupancy?!"

"Says the demon that took over this world without any permission!" she exclaimed back at him.

"Gack! Y-you-" he stammered, at a loss for words, but soon able to collect himself. "That's a different story!"

"How?" she asked, amused where this was going.

"It's...it's..." He could not find the words to explain. "Pathetic Seerdian...plant human...whatever you are! It's not important."

"How is it not important?" Blooma asked the demon.

"You know I could just kill you right now," Bakura told the Seedrian as he smirked.

The blue Seedrian wasn't surprised very much. "That's okay, it won't phase me."

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked curious.

"I have light magic of course," the girl explained. "And light defeats shadow."

Bakura looked slightly stunned. "That explains a lot," he mumbled to himself, thinking of the past.

"What does it explain?"

"That's none of your business, you pathetic being. Since you posess this magic, I might as well make you my prisoner."

Blooma suddenly looked sad. "You force people who have stronger magic like that? There are better ways to deal with them," the blue Seedrian explained. Bakura thought for a moment, then he remembered what Cosmo said. Perhaps he should take her advice.

"Very well, I have another possible way." Bakura grabbed the Seedrian in his hand and pulled her closer towards him. "You will agree to become my servant and only my servant. You will do what I say when I say it. And if you even think about defying me, I will have to punish you."

"You- you can't do that!" Blooma protested.

"Then you can be a prisoner," he said, tricking her.

Luckily for him, she bought it. "Very well then, I will be this servant," she sighed in defeat.

"I knew you were a smart girl," he smirked in pleasure. Then looked at the floor, it was filled with crumbs. "Start by cleaning this mess up," he ordered, letting go of Blooma, and pushing her to look at the floor.

The girl bends down, scooping up the crumbs as she whispers, "I'm sorry for making you make me do this. . ."

Bakura heard her say something, but coundn't make out what it was. "What did you say?" he asked, irritated by the softness in her voice. Blooma looked up and said, "Hi!" Bakura rolled his eyes, annoyed by the Seedrian. It was bad enough he had to deal with a little version of one, but now he had to deal with an adult version as well. Why did Zork hate him so? Though he had to admit, this woman did look beautiful, and yet, in a way, familiar to him.

Cosmo was sitting on her bed with a smile on her face as Akefia walked in the room.

"Akefia! You're back!" Cosmo said in joy as she ran up and hugged the mans leg. "Did you find that man you were looking for?"

"No, it seemed he's hiding well. Kind of like I did in my days." He said. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

"Maybe I could become your daughter." Cosmo suggested. The man looked at her, confused. "Please?"

At that moment, Bakura walked in. Immediately, he snapped at Cosmo, "Keep your mouth shut I'm not here to talk to you." Looks at Akefia. "Any sign of him yet?"

"No, unfortunately he seems to be hiding well." Akefia explained.

"Sorry about the mess I caused. Can I help?" Cosmo asked the two.

"No. Just no. You can help out by just playing nicely and staying out of our way, okay? Good. By the way, Akefia. I have a servant now."

"What's a servant?" Cosmo asked as she looked at Bakura.

Bakura glared at Akefia, like to tell him that he needed to explain what a servant is. "And just like this kid, she's a Seedrian as well."

"Another Seedrian?" Akefia found it hard to believe.

"Yeah! Another one of my kind! How old is she? Can I play with her? Please?!"

Bakura glared at Cosmo for a moment, then turned to Akefia. "Her name Is Blooma, and she was so rude as to barge right into our castle."

"Come on Baku-kitty, you should never judge a book by its cover. It might hold a good story that you will like." Cosmo smiled as she offered the white haired man her stuffed kitty.

"Shut up." Bakura hissed, "I am not a kitty."

"Fine, then from now on, I will call you Mr. Fluffy. Or maybe Baku-bunny?"

Bakura growled, sounding like he was going to attack her. Grabs a random stuffed bunny rabbi that he found, grabs the head, and rips it off. Throws it at Cosmo, yelling, "I AM NOT A BUNNY!" and stalks out of the room.

"But he's my Bunny that's for sure." Cosmo smiled. Akefia, who was so shocked she didn't even cry when the rabbit was now on the floor in two pieces, didn't know what to do with the kid. She wasn't effected by Bakura one bit. Well, there's a first for everything he supposed.

Bakura was wandering the castle, grabbing one thing after another and either ripping it, smashing it, punching it, ect. Everywhere he went in the castle, a trail of broken things was left behind.

"Now what has you so stemmed Bakura-boy?" Pegasus asked as he was walking with Bakura.

"Just shut up, go away, or your face will be next to go." Bakura grabbed an expensive looking dusty vase, and smashed it into the wall.

"I don't know how someone can have such an anger problem." Marik plundered with his arms over his head as he walked with the two.

"Shut up, go away, or your face will be next to go!" Bakura punched the wall, denting it.

"You always did sounded like a broken record." Marik laughed at his own joke. "So where is this new Seedrian you talked about? I want to find out her blood type. It's been a long time since I've had blood. And the child told me that Seedrian blood was the richest."

"I said to shut up!" Bakura yelled. He grabbed a frying pan, having entered the kitchen, and chucked it at Marik's face. Of course, being the quickest of the demons, he dodged it and looked at him again.

"I just want to know where your little servant is." He asked again.

"Why don't you go look for her!" Bakura then smashed the random kitchen appliances .Including a mixer, the cabinets, and the fridge, pulling all the food out and chucking it random places.

"Maybe I will, but first tell me why your smashing the castle apart? This is the third time this week." Marik reminded the demon. "Does it have something to do with that kid?"

Bakura glard at Marik. "What do you think?" Stalks out of the room. "I' going to go heir a wrecking ball. Not just the inside of the castle but the whole god damn thing is going to disappear." As Bakura was making his destructive mess towards the halls, he heard a small laughter coming from a familiar room. Curious, he went and saw it came from Cosmos room. Taking a peek, he looked to see Blooma and Cosmo making something on the floor together.

"Do you think Baku-bunny will like it?" Cosmo asked Blooma.

"I'm sure he will." Blooma promised Cosmo.

"What are those two doing?" Bakua whispered to himself. Deeming it unimportant, he left the castle to get a wrecking ball. But not before he saw Akefia walking in the castle with something in his hands. As Akefia saw his Demon friend, he made a peace sign with his fingers. "Yo." He said.

"What is that in your hand?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, it's just something your servant and the kid made. It's a miniature doll of me." Akefia handed the doll so Bakura could look at it. It looked just like Akefia, the scar was right as well. Even the millennium ring. "The two are making one for Marik, Pegasus and you as well. Cosmo thought of it as an apologie for letting the pharaoh go."

"Okay, then." Bakura muttered. He was still irritated as hell, but before he left, he told Akefia "You may want to buy a new castle." Then he left quickly, to escape more interruptions.

"What's up with Sunshine?" Akefia asked as Marik came in.

"He's going to destroy the castle." Marik expalined.

"Again? That's the fifth time this year. He has anger issues I swear." Akefia shook his head in disbelief. "Well, at least with the shadow Magic, it will be easy to repair. Of course, this does give us an excuse to go to our other castle."

"You mean the one we got in Egypt?" Marik asked.

"That's the one, I'm sure Pegasus won't mind if we leave this pile of rubble for the castle in Egypt. Not even Bakura can break that one."

"Hmm, I am looking forward to going. It's been a while since I've been there." Marik agreed.

"Start packing cause we're heading home." Akefia said as he left.

Bakura had gotten the wrecking ball, for free, and got to the castle. "This time, I'm going to make sure they can't fix this pile of junk!" He smirked as he headed towards the castle.

There was nothing left but a pile of rubble where there so called home once was. The three demons and two Seedrians were looking at the run down castle now as they got onto the black plane.

"We ll congratulations Bakura, you were able to get rid of the castle." Marik laughed as he hopped onto the jet.

Bakura smirked, and said, "Well I hope it pleases you that I managed to destroy the one in Egypt too."

"By any chance was it the one that had the picture of the pharaoh on it?" Akefia asked.

"I destroyed, actually, all of the castles you would think to go to, and yes, I knew the difference between a fake and the real thing. I got us hotel rooms, though, so you won't miss them." Bakura smirked again

"Well Bakura, looks like we were wrong about our theory of you." Akefia said.

"What theory?" Bakura stopped smirking, and got a somewhat irritated look.

"That you were not only born with brain damage, you were born with anger issues. No wonder your family killed themselves." Marik laughed as he entered the jet.

Bakura growled, "I hate you. I've had enough of you, all of you! But especially you, Marik, and your smart mouth!" Goes up to Marik, and punches him hard, in the face.

"Now that's enough! " Blooma snapped as she pulled the two apart. "You should know better than to fight!"

"Stay out of it!" Bakura shoved her aside, and resumed attacking Marik, punching him continuously in the face, stomach, and private area. But the next thing Bakura knew, a shadow chain around his neck, arms, and feet. Making him go to the ground, using all of his strength, he still couldn't get up.

"That's enough out of you!" Akefia yelled. "You can stay in your own hotel, we'll find another place."

"I should kill you all." Bakura muttered. "And I will. You guys are pathetic."

"May I remind you that I can get. zork to come here at any time. And when he sees you, he'll send you the shadow realm once again. So behave!

"Do it! I hate all of you! You treat me horribly! Why don't you all just-" Bakura got cut off, by another voice.

"Enough Bakura!" A fog of shadows called for it. "How dare you turn against your own kind! You will pay for what you have done." With that being said, the fog surrounded him and when the fog disappeared, so did Bakura.

"What happened?" Cosmo asked.

"I guess I didn't needed to call Zork." Akefia said.

Cosmo stared at where Bakura disappeared. "I miss Baku-bunny... Can you bring him back, Akefia?" Gives the group a sad look. "Pwease?"

* * *

*With Bakura.*

Bakura found himself in a dark, shadowy place. He stood up, scowling, and crossed his arms. "Zork, you had better come here and tell me why exactly you brought me here. How dare you say that I turned on my kind! Marik was the one who started the whole thing! He knew perfectly well not to mention my family, but he did and insulted them! It's not my fault that he was being so foolish. Had he not mentioned them, I would have left him alone."

"You fool! You made a promise to me and the others that you would stay loyal to us no matter what. Had you'd been training or ruff housing, I'd find that different. But I will make sure you are punished for what you have done, or rather tried to do. You will stay in the Shadow Realm until they decided you will be realesed." The cold voice from the shadows explained.

~~~Not done. Come back some other time to see if the story's been updated yet.~~~


End file.
